Talk:Official Era page/@comment-5745743-20180117224345
12/20/16 - Elf study hall 12/27-29/16 - Kyl/Brade 1/13-15/17 - Kylers/game/MC 1/18-22/17 - cyberpunk/Wicked City/GITS 1/27-28/17 - Big Leb/spanish/Vince 2/8/17 - H.P. 2/10-12/17 - Kyl/Brade (walk) 2/15/17 - laptop/Simpson/Titanic 2/24/17 - sit outside lunch, GTA 3/2-3/17 - Joey showing/funeral 3/3-5/17 - Kyl/Brade (party movie) 3/13/17 - H.P. 3/28-31/17 - Brade/Zach's (laser tag, pizza hut) 4/7-9/17 - Prom impact/Kyler/game 4/27/17 - food for Spanish/mushroom hunt Kyl 4/28-30/17 - camping Kyl/Brade 5/8/17 - egg drop physics 5/23-24/17 - last day high school/grad practice 5/26/17 - neon club/graduation 5/27/17 - Jordan/brade/Kyl/dad grad party (grandma's) 6/1/17 - nelsonville pool/Kyl 6/2/17 - OUL orientation 6/3-5/17 - camping Kyl/Brade (his house), jetset radio 6/7/17 - OUL advisory 7/14-20/17 - Kyler/car/Brade 7/20/17 - drive Frank/nirvana 8/7-12/17 - driving school AAA town 8/10/17 - kyler new apartment 8/21-25/17 - OUL freshman seminar class 8/28/17 - first day of college - OUL 8/29/17 - movie Erock/Brade/Jord 9/8/17 - It 9/11-13/17 - Logan Fair w/Braden, drive school first 9/15-17/17 - Zach's/Eagle scout 10/15/17 - Reunion w/mom-Dwight-dean-cheyenne-chelsea 10/29/17 - Kyl/Jordan logan 10/31-11/2/17 - groundhog day/karate kid/notebook, fashion 11/28/17 - Kyl/Jordan lancaster 12/8/17 - Columbus, turtlenecks/vest 12/16-18/17 - Zach's, iHop, bowling Kyl 12/20/17 - Force Awakens 12/23/17 - Kyler 19th bday party, Last Jedi w/Dean-Kyler-Chelsea 12/24/17 - Braden back from bootcamp 12/29-31/17 - Zach stop, Kyl stop, party Braden 1/1-3/18 - spend entirely w/Kyler-Braden, movies 1/7/18 - clean game shelf 1/11/18 - last day w/Braden before leave for Guam in Navy 1/13-14/18 - Skyrim, sickness 1/15-18/18 - take up residence at Kyler's due to snow 1/17/18 - first day OUL sem 2 1/29/18 - Columbus w/Zach-Colton at 2am 2/3/18 - Zach's w/Kyler 2/24/18 - film video 1 w/Zach in field near Baltimore park 3/4/18 - Polaris mall w/Kyler 3/9, 14, 16/18 - work in Columbus at Kyler's directional drilling job 3/24/18 - film video 2 w/Kyler at Mingo 4/4/18 - first attempt filming video 3 w/Zach-Colton - lose all film 4/11/18 - first meet Jewel at lunch 4/14/18 - film video 3 w/Colton-Daniel-Kyler downtown Lancaster 4/22/18 - Zach's to pick up Xmas gifts (Paul Davis album), ride w/Colton to Nelsonville/Athens area late 5/3/18 - last day school (Coms final) 5/7-17/18 - TV in front of bed, vaporwave, GTA4 5/8/18 - summer job invitation, office in Lancaster - knife salesmanship, decline 5/10-12/18 - camping w/Kyler in his tent 5/19/18 - pulled over; ticket for 70 in 55 ($140) 5/20s/18 - work outside pulling weeds for $ 5/27/18 - drive car into mud ditch on hill; pulled out by tractor, bust shock ($300) 6/2/18 - Daniel graduation party w/Kyler-Zach-Colton-Ethan-Daniel-his cousin 6/7/18 - level with Zach over text 6/8/18 - Mansfield w/dad-mom-Jeff 6/11/18 - Baltimore for DnD 6/13/18 - sign up for local gym 6/24/18 - Baltimore for DnD (Colton fit) 6/30/18 - Leonardo da Vinci 7/2-5/18 - personal trainer sessions 7/6/18 - Dougherty Reunion, Sherry/Shannon 7/7-10/18 - Roadtrip w/Kyler, Kentucky/Indiana - meet Elcid in rl 7/15-23/18 - Room hut 7/28/18 - Ohio Fair w/Kyler-Chelsea (drop Kyler from life agenda - begin avoidance) 7/30/18 - Lookout III RP begin 8/5-15/18 - Laptop screen bust, use Asus 8/20-31/18 - Residence in other room w/TV 8/27, 29/18 - first week school (figure out classes, drop 2) 9/6/18 - Keith come 9/10/18 - Family kicked out by grandpa; later rescind